yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 20 - The Brand New Heavystrong Dueling
Gong shows off his new Synchro monster to everyone, after training with Kit for the past couple of days. With Gong's new monster, he drives Yuya into a corner, despite Yuya fighting against him well. Can Yuya manage to beat his best friend's new dueling style?! Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Gong Strong Duel continues from the previous episode.... “Susanowo” attacks “Silver Claw". Gong activates the effect of “Susanowo” letting him take “Over Sword” from Yuya’s GY and activating it, targeting “Susanowo” (Susanowo ATK: 2400→2900). “Silver Claw” is sent to the Extra Deck (Yuya LP: 4000→2000). (Susanowo ATK: 2900→2400) Turn 4: Yuya Draw (5). Yuya passes. Turn 5: Gong Draws (5). “Susanowo” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya activates his face down “Performapal Call”, negating the attack, and Yuya can add 2 “Performapal” monsters whose total ATK is equal to or less than 2400. Yuya adds “Performapal Coin Dragon” and “Performapal Partnaga” to his hand (7). Turn 6: Yuya Draws (8). Yuya places “Performapal Camelump” and “Timegazer Magician” into the Pendulum Zones (6). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (2500/2000) and “Performapal Coin Dragon” (1700/1000) in ATK Position, and “Performapal Partnaga” (500/2100) and “Performapal Dropgallop” (800/1200) in DEF Position (2). The effect of “Performapal Coin Dragon” increases the ATK of “Odd-Eyes” by 500 (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500→3000). The effect of “Dropgallop” activates, letting Yuya draw 3 cards from his Deck (5). The effect of “Partnaga” activates, letting “Odd-Eyes” gain 300 ATK for every “Performapal” monster on the field (Odd-Eyes ATK: 3000→3900). Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of “Camelump”, targeting “Odd-Eyes” and “Susanowo” loses 800 DEF for the rest of the turn (Susanowo DEF: 3800→3000). “Odd-Eyes” attacks “Susanowo”, Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulice Shield”, letting it equip to “Susanowo” when being attacked if Gong has no Spell/Traps in his GY (4). When a monster equipped with “Soulice Shield” would be destroyed by battle or by card effect, “Soulice Shield” is destroyed instead (Gong LP: 4000→2200), and Gong can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. Gong destroys “Camelump”. Yuya Sets a card (1). Turn 7: Gong Draws (5). Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer” in his hand. He equips it to “Susanowo” (4), letting it inflict piercing damage to his opponent’s monsters. Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon” from his hand, He equips it to “Susanowo” (3) (Susanowo DEF: 3800→4800). “Susanowo” attacks “Dropgallop”, but Yuya finds and activates “Damage Division”, halving the damage Yuya takes for the rest of the turn, Yuya also activates his face down “Last Minute Cancel”, switching all monsters he controls to DEF Position (Yuya LP: 2000→400), because of the effect of “Last Minute Cancel”, “Dropgallop” is returned to Yuya’s hand (2). Turn 8: Yuya Draws (3). Yuya places “Stargazer Magician” into his Pendulum Zone (2). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Sword Fish” (600/600) (1), with it’s effect activating (Susanowo 2400/4800→1800/4200). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal Dropgallop” in ATK Position (0), and the effect of “Sword Fish” activates (Susanowo 1800/4200→1200/3600). The effect of “Dropgallop” activates, letting Yuya draw 1 card (1). Yuya activates “Performapal Evolution Solution” (0), Yuya targets “Dropgallop” and banishes it to Special Summon “Performapal Elephammer” (2600/1800) from his Deck in ATK Position. The effect of “Sword Fish” activates (Susanowo 1200/3600→600/3000). Yuya uses “Odd-Eyes” and “Elephammer” to Fusion Summon “Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (3000/2000) without a “Fusion” card. “Coin Dragon” has it gain 500 ATK (Beast-Eyes 3000→3500) also the effect of “Sword Fish” activates again (Susanowo 600/3000→0/2400). “Beast-Eyes attacks and destroys “Susanowo”, “the effect of “Beast-Eyes” activates, inflicting 2600 damage to Gong (Gong LP: 2200→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode and previous episodes featuring this Duel. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Gong Strong Category:Episode